


Disaster's knocking at my door (it says its got a gift for me)

by ChillinLikeVillains



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Len and Barry are such nerds, Minor Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, Multi, POV Mick Rory, Short & Sweet, Swearing, and Mick loves them for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillinLikeVillains/pseuds/ChillinLikeVillains
Summary: Given the ginormous nerds/human disasters Mick had somehow fallen in love with (emphasis on nerds), everyone assumed that Mick was the possessive one, the jealous one. They thought that he was the overprotective boyfriend who would fly into a rage the moment anyone dared to try and touch what is his.They were wrong.Prompt: Coldflashwave, Natural Disasters





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware I haven't posted any more of my Dark Barry AU, but the writers of Legends and Flash have pissed me off and I need fluff like Mick Rory needs a hug.
> 
> Also this hasn't been beta's. I read the prompt on tumblr, wrote this, and am now posting it. Sorry for any errors.

When Mick first met scrappy fourteen year old Leonard “call me Len” Snart in juvie, he never believed he would meet anyone who was as much of a human disaster as this dumbass punk who wanted to one day become  _ a motherfucking supervillain _ (the fact that he actually became one does not negate how much  _ of a fucking nerd you are Lenny, shut up _ ).

Then Mick met Barry Allen, who took the phrase ‘Actual Human Disaster’ to a whole new level.

The kid was an actual, legit, one hundred percent honest-to-God superhero (and really, what is Mick’s life that phrases like ‘superhero’ and ‘arch nemesis’ are used frequently and not at all ironically on a regular basis) with  _ superspeed _ , and yet he could not be on time to save his life. When the kid died, he’d probably be late to his own funeral, it was that bad.

His diet consisted of the kind of food that would make Mick’s former neighbor (an old Italian woman who taught him how to properly cook the fare of her home country) weep and if he didn’t risk hypoglycemia by skipping meals Mick was pretty sure he’d forgot to eat for days at a time. He was an adrenaline junkie to the core, always pushing himself harder and faster and throwing himself face first against whatever threat had popped up that week.

Lisa’s boytoy once described Barry as “if YOLO transcended the internet and became a person”, and Len couldn’t stop laughing for hours.

Mick didn’t get the reference, but he did wonder just how Red was still alive if he had only gained his powers in the last couple of years but had been like this  _ his whole life _ .

Len swore it was those big green eyes that would put a puppy’s to shame, and while Mick had initially dismissed that claim as part of Len’s fixation on the kid, he has been subjected to them since and is inclined to agree.

Seriously. The kid almost cried once and Mick swore he heard angels sobbing as Len apologized for almost dying and offered to  _ get you anything you want, Scarlet, anything at all just please don’t cry _ ?

Lisa was rolling on the floor laughing when he showed her the security footage later.

Back to the point though. Given the ginormous nerds/human disasters Mick had somehow fallen in love with, everyone assumed that Mick was the possessive one, the jealous one. They thought that he was the overprotective boyfriend who would fly into a rage the moment anyone dared to try and touch what is his.

They were wrong.

For all that Mick’s temper can get the better of him, he’s not the hothead everyone thinks he is. Sure he loves a good bar fight, and mainly uses fighting and fucking to communicate (he’s always believed in the whole ‘actions speak louder than words’ schtick), but he’s always thought of his temper like fire: quick to start and quick to go out, unless someone keeps feeding it.

He’ll throw a punch or two, break a few noses and bust a few heads, but after that he’s done.

His boyfriends, and god does he hate that word, are not so easily satisfied.

Len has always been a blizzard. His anger runs cold, and you’ll never see it coming until it’s already on you and ready to rip you to shreds. Still and quiet one minute and a whirlwind of fury the next, he won’t stop until the poor bastard unlucky enough (or stupid enough) to have pissed him off is on the floor and on their way to a three month long hospital stay.

Barry, on the other hand, is a storm. Mick asked Iris about it once, and it’s not exclusive to a speedforce-enhanced Barry.

Soft smiles and ruffled hair becomes snarling and clenched fists, and it’s not that you can’t see it coming. It’s that  _ there’s nothing to see _ . Like stormclouds on the horizon that are suddenly right above you, Barry’s temper has no warning signs despite it being one of the most violent things Mick has ever had the pleasure of witnessing. The kid will be smiling one moment and the next there will be a broken bottle in his hand and  _ holy shit did he just slam that guy’s head onto the bar?! _

So yeah, in this relationship? Mick probably is the mildest of the three, to the shock of literally every person they know.

But at the end of the day, he can’t regret it. He refuses to. ‘Cause despite the alarming amount of bar fights they get into and the heists that are little more than foreplay at this point and the sci-fi marathons every other weekend and the puns ( _ so. many. puns) _ , Mick wouldn’t trade his ice cold thief and lightning fast hero for anyone.

After all, when the ice is thick enough it will never break, and storms?

Lightning rarely strikes twice. You gotta hold onto it when it does.


End file.
